


Los premios Hogwarts

by MissLefroy



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Absurd, Award Winners, Awards, Gen, Humor, Parody
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-21
Updated: 2016-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-17 11:55:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29841162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissLefroy/pseuds/MissLefroy
Summary: Se va a celebrar los premios anuales Hogwarts y James Potter está nominado en una de sus categorías... ¿cuál será?





	Los premios Hogwarts

Buenas noches y bienvenidos a la septuagésimo quinta edición de los Juegos… digo, de los premios Hogwarts. Como cada año, se premian a las hazañas que los alumnos realizan a lo largo del curso. Y este año está cargadísimo de sorpresas.

En el escenario se encuentra nuestro director Albus Dumbledore, que luce nueva túnica fucsia de Ágatha Lalío Muyparda. A su lado, se encuentra la profesora Minerva McGonagall, con su túnica rojo Escarlata O'Hara de Coco Conmiel.

La primera categoría es la de mejor «obsesión».

—Y los nominados son… —comienza a decir Dumbledore—: Myrtle Warren por «Acoso en el baño de los prefectos»; Severus Snape por «Always»; James Potter por «No puedo vivir sin ti, Lily Evans» y por último… —Se queda pensativo y mira a McGonagall sin entender nada—, Leonardo DiCaprio por «Denme mi Oscar».

—Y el Hogwarts va para… —McGonagall hace una eterna pausa que deja a más de uno sin uñas y algún que otro ataque de ansiedad, sobre todo al tal DiCaprio, que está sudando a mares— ¡James Potter!

—Recoge el premio el propio James Potter.

Mientras el joven sube las escaleras, se oye cómo alguien grita no muy lejos.

—¡Denme mi Oscar! —lloriquea—. ¡Yo me lo merezco!

—Señor DiCaprio —dice serenamente la profesora—, no puede estar aquí.

—Llévenselo —susurra Dumbledore a unos matones, metiéndoles galeones en el bolsillo— y haced que parezca un accidente.*

Tras la interrupción, el galardonado alza su premio al aire.

—Gracias por este premio. Aunque no me sorprende, puesto que soy el más guapo de todos. Quiero dedicárselo a mi madre Euphemia, a mi padre Fleamont, a mis abuelos, por ser unos cachondos poniendo nombres. A mis mejores amigos Sirius, Remus y Peter, por estar siempre ahí; a la señora Norris, por delatarme mientras espiaba a Lily cambiándose de ropa y arañándome en… ejem. Y, sobre todo a ti, Lily. Sin ti esto no sería posible… Pero Lily, ¿adónde vas? ¿Es que no entiendes que serás la madre de mis hijos? ¡Vuelve, mi amor!

Y mientras Potter corre detrás de Evans, pasaremos a la siguiente categoría…

**Author's Note:**

> *Durante la realización de este fic, ningún DiCaprio sufrió daños. Tan solo a su propio ego.  
> Cualquier relación con la realidad es mera casualidad. Pero que mucha.


End file.
